Keyboards have keys of varying sizes. The alphanumeric keys (A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, etc.) typically are relatively small. Other keys, such as the tab key, shift key, the space bar, etc.) are wider than the alphanumeric keys. Such wider keys often have a leveling mechanism that causes the entire key to move down in a level fashion when pressed, not just in the center of the key, but also at one side of the key or the other. Without such a leveling mechanism, a wide key may rock about its center electrical contact, similar to the motion of a teeter totter, when pressed off-center.
Leveling mechanisms for keyboard keys unfortunately involve two metal surfaces contacting each other and may result in a metallic “clicking” sound that may be bothersome. Further, manufacturing at least some metal-based leveling mechanisms can be problematic due to the relatively small dimensions involved.